Jaclyn's Journey
by onlychild7a12
Summary: A girls fianly finds where she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**Jaclyn's Journey **

**This is my first fanfic. Please be nice. Two words sum up what I feel. I'm terrified. Enjoy!**

My name is Jaclyn, I'm thirteen and I'm an outcast.

I don't mean to gush, so on with the story.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. God, I hate that thing._ What do normal people do at 5 am? Sleep. But I'm up at the crack before dawn. So I got up and took a shower and let the hot water relax me. Since I didn't have all day I wash my hair and got out. I looked down at the perfect cut into my arm.

_1 week ago…_

_My sister Stella gave me 6in. heels and a floor length hot pink dress. "You're kidding me? Right? Right?" I stammered._

"_No I'm not kidding. This is at the height of fashion." Stella said._

"_Who says"_

"_Vogue says"_

"_I don't care what Vogue says!"_

"_Put it on or I'll dye all your hair blonde"_

"_You wouldn't"_

"_I would"_

"_Fine"_

_So I put this ugly thing on. The shoes were horrible I couldn't walk. How does Stella walk let alone run in them?_

_I saw my biggest enemy yet… Steps. I took two steps and fell down thirty. Twisted an ankle and broke my pride. Stella and everybody in her high school was laughing at me. My parents were laughing at me when I tried to get up I fell again Stella laughed again. Next thing I know her drink explodes in her face. And I did it. My parents took me to the hospital and three hours later I was in my room sobbing. I took my pocket knife and cut into my left arm what I wanted to be._

_Perfect._

I looked in the mirror I wasn't perfect. So I just got dressed in my school uniform a pink plaid skirt and white button down shirt and went to school. It was the usual so it went by faster. I only got math homework so I'll be busy all night.

I usually walk home but not through the park I had a feeling. I shouldn't have listened to that feeling. But I did. I stopped to smell the roses in the gazebo and then a swirling green worm hole opened up at my feet and sucked in to wherever it led.

I landed in a big metal room. No a lab so the government fainaly found out that I can move things with my mind. I'm screwed.

'


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaclyn's Journey**

**Can somebody R&R, to make sure your real. I got an idea from my field trip today. My friend said it was good so…. Ya.**

I woke up with some crazy looking red head in a lab coat, black boots, black pants and glasses. He had some stupid grin on his face and a glint of hope in his big blue eyes. Someone happy to see me, which that was a first.

"Jaclyn, you're up!" Said the read head.

"You kidnapped me! Why are you happy to see me awake?" I screamed, this guy was obviously crazy and a kidnapper.

"I didn't kidnap you I got you out, they kidnapped!"

"Who's they and who are you?"

"I don't know and you should know me."

"I should? No one told me I should know you."

"You know I'm Dexter, you know carrot top, nerd, white Russian."

"Ha, white Russian."

"They must have given you something." Dexter walked off muttering.

"Hello I'm still here you know!" I started running after Dexter. "Wait, why am I running after my kidnapper? Wait because I don't know where I am, that's why."

"Jaclyn why are you talking to yourself, are you crazy?"

"Possibly."

As I began to walk around the room I was in it had beakers, test-tubes, wires other fancy expensive looking stuff and the world's largest computer. Weapons lined the walls and a huge d was on the wall and in it was a- well I had no idea what it was but it looked like it represented science very well.

"I have to call Ben and The PowerPuff Girls and six and Rex….."

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Because"

He turned around and said these words I didn't even know I've heard before, "Well are you coming?"

"Yes, bossy." As he was walking away with me in tow he was talking on a cell phone.

"You get bars in here? The walls are steel and big and thick." He simply waved me off.

"Ben, it's me we found her." "No, not the titanic would I be calling you at this time is it wasn't important." "We sorry I found her I have Jaclyn here now, say hi Jaclyn"

"Hi Jaclyn"

"No I said to say hi not hi Jaclyn"

"Whatever"

"Get over here now. Bye." He put the phone back in his pocket as we got into the elevator. "I'm taking you over to Medical to see if you have any side effects."

"I think I don't have any side affect because I'm still standing." That's when I made my mistake of letting my left are show.

"What's this?" Dexter says as he grabs my arm with Perfect in it and looks it over a look a distress that I will never forget passed over his face. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." I shot out of my mouth.

"That doesn't look like nothing. You'll thank me for this later," he says as he grabs my face and looks into my eyes.

"What did you do?"I ask with an unsteady voice as I see the event leading up to perfect getting its way into my arm.

"I'm seeing why perfect is in your arm" he says annoyed. Then as I fall down all those steps he doesn't laugh but looks sorry for me in his eyes.

"_You'll never be perfect" memory Stella spits out like venom_.

"That's why you did it" he breaths.

"yah"

"That couldn't be the only reason," he's searching in my mind for the smaller reasons why. "You've forgotten everything haven't you," he smirks as I run after him into my hell that was school.

_The morning when I fell_

_I walk down the long hallway that seems to last forever. The kids at their locker fill the hallway as the kids say,_

"_Freak."_

"_Weirdo."_

"_Un-Perfect"_

"_Anorexic"_

"_Ugly"_

_I finally make to my locker as the bell rings to tell us to get to class I get my stuff and run into Mrs. Little's class and finally the war of the words pauses._

I finally mange to push him out of my mind after he saw that, he looks at me with sympathy and understanding as I say, "how 'bout a taste of your own medicine." _Show me me I think_ and then the memories bum-rush me.

**It's longer please review.**


End file.
